S'wit
S'wit is an enigmatic, powerful Anima driven by an unquenchable lust for blood and combat. It was created from a Yifftopia™ Brand fursuit (product #3142), allegedly by Blite, however this has been up for debate, as it's unlikely any mortal could intentionally create a being as powerful as S'wit. All attempts to destroy, capture, or communicate with S'wit have ended in failure. Bio Abilities In battle S'wit has proven to be highly resistant to most pain or damage, and has shown superhuman tenacity, ignoring injuries as serious as severed limbs to continue the fight. S'wit also possesses superhuman strength and endurance, adding to its unstoppable nature. S'wit's specialty appears to be in brutal melee combat, preferring baseball bats, but equally capable of harm with its bare paws. It's also been known on occasion to build weapons from scrap for specific situations, such as the pneumatic nailgun it used to take on an entire team of SWAT officers in New York. S'wit has, on occasion, used stitches to close wounds or reattach limbs in the midst of battle. It is unknown if S'wit can die. Personality It is difficult to decipher S'wit's personality, as it has no facial expressions or voice. S'wit appears to be driven solely by bloodlust and an urge to fight, harm, and be harmed. However, S'wit has, in rare cases, shown other dispositions, namely when it spared Angelous's life after besting him in a fight. S'wit also has a rare gentle side, as seen in ''Suicide Watch: Silence Of The Yiffs. ''After a botched attempt to clone Red left him with partial fox DNA, S'wit captured him to be its bride. In an effort to woo him, it spoiled him with treats of well-seasoned roadkill and ambiguous "gifts" made from wire and human hair. It eventually grew frustrated with Red's ungratefulness and settled for Godunmore instead. Story Background S'wit's origins are largely unknown. It was allegedly created by Blite as part of his yiff harem, however this clearly didn't go well for Blite, given his numerous prosthetics (assuming the theory is to be believed). S'wit is reported to have made its first appearances in underground fighting rings, but its first confirmed sighting was when it staged a fake hostage situation in order to bait a team of SWAT officers into fighting it. Among the few survivors was Angelous, possibly the only person to ever fight S'wit and survive the encounter. Trivia * S'wit has never been portrayed losing a fight. * S'wit has a very conspicuous pelvic zipper that appears to be welded shut. * "S'wit" is the Dunmer word for a slow-witted or stupid individual. It is unknown how it gained this nickname, as the character remained nameless until Issue #18 of Season 3. Up until then, Most people understood who others were talking about when they referred to "that bloodthirsty haunted fursuit." * S'wit's bat has broken on many occasions, but it always seems to find a new one, usually inscribing a message such as "YIFF THIS" on it. ** These inscriptions are the only examples of S'wit communicating through writing, suggesting S'wit is not mute nor illiterate, but simply doesn't like talking to people. Maybe it's just a little shy.needed * S'wit has escaped the SCP Foundation a total of ███ times. * It is speculated that S'wit is the most powerful character in the Suicide Watch universe. * It is speculated that S'wit is the most powerful character in any anime. Gallery -SW- S wit.png|Concept art of S'wit. Angelous vs swit 1.png|S'wit fighting Angelous in their first encounter. SwitVsAngelous00.png|Ditto. Switcameo.png|Promotional image from Blizzard's controversial decision to include a S'wit cameo in Overwatch's 2020 Halloween update. They have been trying to remove it from the game files ever since. SwitCrack.png|"CRACK" SwitNewMexicoIncident.png|*notices mutation* OwØ what's this?|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gP3MuUTmXNk&ab_channel=Erewon Category:Character